Learning To Be Nice
by onelight
Summary: Jade thinks that Robbie is her half-brother, but everything turns out more complicated then that. No longer complete
1. Monster

This is a complete fanfic but I hope you guys still review it and if you want you can read a chapter then review. This story might be rushed I'm not really sure. I'm not really happy with my finished product but I hope it is good enough.

Please Review

He has a monster inside him, his doctor told him so. His mother couldn't handle it, his mother couldn't handle anything. She told him she was sending him off the live with his _real_ father. She had told him the man had the money and the means to take care of him and his new needs.

All this had come to a shock to Robbie considering he had always thought his father was his _real _father. An even bigger shock was that fact his mother was seriously going to send him off the live with a man he had never met before.

()

Jade hated spending time with her father. Apparently until she was eighteen she had too. She couldn't understand why the man made a big deal about her spending three weeks with him every summer. It wasn't like when she came over anyone would be having any fun, especially his wife… girlfriend person and her yappy dog. This visit would be like all the others, she would do something to that annoying rat of a dog, get yelled at, and go home.

A sharp kick to the back of her seat made her turn around and slap her brother in the head, making the boy cry out in pain. "I told you already, you little toad. Don't. Kick. My. Seat. Dude." The girl growled out.

"Be nice…" Her mother mumbled tiredly.

"Tell me why he isn't coming again?" Jade asked annoyed. Her brother actually liked spending time with their loser dad. Why did she have to be the one go through the torture?

"He has camp."

"Alright explain to me why you wouldn't let me take my own self to dads?"

"I actually wanted you to go."

"I love the amount of confidence you have in me mom." Jade announced sarcastically.

It wasn't long before they pulled up and Jade got out of the car and her brother shoved her things out of the window before rolling all the windows up and locking the car doors. He glared at her and stuck his tong out, and then smiled smugly. His smile quickly faded when his mother said something to him and he unlocked his door and stepped out.

Jade grinned wickedly and punched the boy in the back before he could run away once again making him wince in pain. "I'm going to get you Jade… you wait and see. As soon as I get big enough I'm going to punch you right in your neck."

Jade ruffled his hair as she went by him, "Like that'll ever happen." She laughed meanly.

The girl pounded on her dad's door and rolled her eyes when one of the tacky flags fell off. Her brother gave her a look. "I can't you ring the bell like a normal person?"

"Don't question me." The girl said simply.

A few moments later a dark haired women answered with a smile that faded when her eyes fell on Jade. "I thought you guys weren't coming until later?" The women said avoiding Jade's gaze and at all costs which made the teen grin, satisfied. She let her husband's children into the house.

"Hey Taylor." The boy greeted politely unlike his sister. "Is dad home?"

The women in response looked behind her towards her stairs as a tall dark haired man was making his way downstairs. "Good you guys are here." The man greeted.

"Hey dad," the boy waved. "Bye dad."

"Wait," the man called stopping his son from leaving. "I have a person I want you guys to meet."

"Please tell me you did not get her pregnant." His daughter interrupted rudely.

"Jade…" the man mumbled. "No, I actually want you to meet your brother."

He turned around and looked towards the balcony overlooking the foyer. A boy was standing there. Jade's permanent angry expression quickly slipped from her face and was replaced by a shocked one.

Robbie raised an awkward hand, "Hi Jade."

()

"Then he was like 'No, I actually want you to meet your brother.'" Tori stared blankly at Jade as she finished her story. She couldn't really process Jade telling her that Robbie is her brother because honestly she was still trying to figure out why she was at her house.

"So, Robbie is your brother?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"That's what I told you." Jade angrily snapped. "Were you even listening?"

"I was only asking for clarification." Tori defended herself. "Why are you even here?"

"I had to tell someone of this ridiculousness." Jade answered like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but you don't like me and you could have told…" Tori quickly stopped talking realizing she was going to say Beck. She mentally sighed, happy to dodge that bullet. "Cat…"

Jade gave her a look, "Do you really think Cat could handle information on this level. I didn't want her brain to explode."

Tori couldn't argue with that. "I confused though, why is Robbie living at your place and what about his mom and the guy he thought was his dad?"

Jade in a frustrated way shook her head. "I have no idea, when I asked my dad he told me to wait. When I tried to ask Robbie he only laughed in his annoyingly nerdy way and then my dad showed up and yelled at me."

()

Robbie head was hurting so badly, his plan of getting up and getting a bowl of cereal laughable, and the annoying yapping dog at his feet barking nonstop was not helping. He really wanted to kick the rat of a dog.

"Is Cupcake bothering you?" Anthony his 'father' asked entering the room picking up the animal.

"No," Robbie lied. It was still awkward around this man his mother had said was his _real_ dad. The man took a seat beside him on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked cumbersomely.

"Great…"

A long silence went on between the two neither saying a word. "Do you have any plans today?" The man finally asked, "With your friends?"

No, Robbie had no plans with his friends, and he wouldn't for a while. He hadn't even told them he was sick yet and he had made both Taylor and Anthony promise they would keep it a secret from Jade and in exchange he would keep a secret his mother had told him. Which was Jade wasn't actually Anthony's daughter.

"No, I think I'll call my mom today." Robbie admitted.

The man nodded and stood patting Robbie on his shoulder lightly before leaving the room. As soon as the man left Robbie covered his face with his hands wishing the monster in his head would stop causing so much trouble.

"Why are you still here?"

Please Review


	2. conceited

"I live here remember?" Robbie asked removing his hands from his face.

The girl shrugged a sat beside him taking a really close look at him. "You _do_ look like him." The girl said staring at him.

"Yeah, and you don't." Robbie harshly snapped back. He winced at his big mouth and blamed it on his monster.

"Well, I'm not really in question here. You are." Jade glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever Jade." Robbie mumbled standing and leaving the room.

()

Robbie tugged the yapping dog by its leash; the thing was sensing danger and wouldn't budge. The mutt had been yapping and barking for three hours straight and he couldn't handle it anymore, and had come up with a plan to end the horrible yapping forever. He was going to take the mutt on a walk down to the animal shelter and leave him there. Yeah, its mean but he could always blame it on his monster.

He had just made it out of the yard when Jade appeared returning from her morning jog. She glared at him his 'Yeah, whatever Jade' fresh on her mind. Her glare quickly faded to a look of suspicion when she noticed the yapping rat/dog by his feet. "What are you doing with that?"

Robbie avoided her gaze, "taking him for a walk…" He lied kicking the animal away from him.

A devious smirk appeared on Jade's. "They don't walk him and they told you that." The girl crossed her arms. "You're getting rid of him…"

Robbie opened his mouth to lie but he had never been the best liar. "Are you going to tell?" He asked instead.

Jade thought about it. "No actually I'm going to help you." She couldn't miss an opportunity to get rid of the annoying dog.

()

A few hours later Jade and Robbie were beside each other on the couch. Robbie looked guilty and suspicious while Jade looked as cool as a cucumber. Taylor and Anthony were currently running around the house looking for the missing Cupcake.

"Are you guys sure you didn't leave the back door open?" Anthony asked reentering the room.

"No!" Both teens answered in union, which made them seem suspicious.

Anthony frowned at both of them before turning to his daughter directly. "Jade…"

"Why are you blaming me?" Jade yelled before he could even get anything out.

"You hate Cupcake and last you came to visit you tried to drown him." The man announced simply.

"I've been with Jade all day." Robbie quickly interrupted hoping to defuse an argument. "I would have noticed if she had done anything to Cupcake." He hadn't lied yet.

Taylor entered the room looking distressed and ready to lose it. "I can't find him…"

"I can help you make flyers, on the computer. " Robbie offered. "Then Jade and I can go around putting them up." He ignored Jade's glare and focused on the nodding relieved looking Taylor.

"Thank you so much Robbie, you're a good kid." Taylor said and Jade glared hard at him.

()

Jade angrily stapled another flyer to another pole adding fifteen staples more than necessary. "Why am I doing this again?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"We have to at least make it look like we had nothing to do with Cupcake's disappearance." Robbie reminded. "Are you sure you don't smell anything burning?" Robbie asked again trying figure out why the only thing he could smell was something burning.

"I said no already." The girl snapped throwing the rest of her flyers into the trashcan. "I couldn't care less if they found out I had something to do with it."

"Well, that's your problem." Robbie mumbled under his breath.

"What's my problem?" Jade asked dangerously.

Robbie rubbed his temples his head pounding crazily. "You're mean and conceited." He was blaming his dangerous honesty on his tumor. He began walking away but was roughly pulled back by Jade.

Jade's eyes narrowed, "I am not."

Robbie looked at her his eyes wide. "Are you saying you're not mean and conceited?"

Jade thought about it for a while, yeah she's mean but conceited? No way. "I'm not conceited." The girl glared. "Are you saying that's why Beck and I broke up?"

He could only stare at her for a while. "What?" He asked confused. He hadn't even said anything close to that. "No, I didn't really say that, but yeah even a guy like Beck can only handle a certain amount." Yeah he was totally blaming this on his tumor. She looked shocked enough for he could get away.

Robbie lightly shrugged and began walking away but a few feet away he trips over his own feet and his vision becoming clouded with black dots. It wasn't long after that he fainted.

()

Jade quickly picked up her nail black nail polish from the table to pretend she hadn't been waiting on them to return from the hospital. When Robbie had fainted and she was unable to wake him up she had called her dad who had shown up in an impressive three minutes and loaded Robbie into the car. They wouldn't let her come and she had to rough it back to the house.

They two adults were whispering harshly to each other on the couch, when she finally gave up pretending to do something else. There was no Robbie in sight.

"What happened to Robbie?" Jade asked.

"Robbie?" Her dad asked like he had no idea who she was talking about.

"Yeah, the nerd with the fro your trying to say is my brother." Jade rolled her eyes.

"He's not a nerd…" Her dad scolded softly.

"He hit his head when he fainted and doctor wanted him to stay overnight for observation." Taylor interrupted.

"I don't remember asking you."

"Jade…" Her father scolded again. "Stop being mean." Her father said tiredly. He wasn't in the mood right now for her mess.

"Stop trying to change me." The girl shot back.

"Alright, you can do whatever you want." Her dad yelled. "I tired of trying with you, Jade." The man stood swiftly and left out of the room Taylor following close behind.


	3. Acting

Robbie was sitting in his room making a list when Jade invited herself into his room. He barely looked up as the girl took a seat in the chair beside him at his desk. Instead he continued to look over his list.

"About what you said yesterday about me being conceited, I'm not." The first words out of her mouth were those.

"Name one nice thing you've ever done for anyone… with no strings attached." The boy said half-heartedly. He really didn't wanna waste too much time on a lost cause like Jade West.

Jade thought about it for a _really _long time. "When you fainted I called my dad." She announced. She could have left him there it had definitely crossed her mind. Robbie gave her a disbelieving look. "Look, I need your help."

Robbie looked up from his list his skin a sickly pale in the lamp light. It actually took her back a little, along with the abnormally dark circles under his eyes. He looked sick; she couldn't believe it was her first noticing. "My help with what exactly," he asked.

"I wanna become nicer."

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're nice… I guess. And it's not as embarrassing asking someone like you as it would be as asking say… Tori. You're my _brother." _The girl spit out her last word like a bad taste. "Are you going to help me?"

"I guess I can." Robbie mumbled.

An awkward silence fell over the room and Jade quickly snatched Robbie's paper away reading over it. Robbie really didn't care the list was full of things that wouldn't happen, but apparently his consular thought it was a good idea.

The girl read over the 'bucket list' and frowned not really sure why Robbie would need one, but honestly not caring enough to ask. She read over the list, "Number nine get a girlfriend?" The girl snorted. "You would have a better shot at curing cancer."

Robbie's face turned stony, which successfully caused Jade to shut up.

Robbie blinked and the look was gone replaced by a sheepish look. "First lesson, you shouldn't go around insulting people all the time."

()

It was raining and Jade couldn't figure out why she was standing in the awful smelling animal shelter she had just left from a few days ago. Well, she understood why. Robbie felt guilty about getting rid of Cupcake and as a result it was decided she had to feel bad too. He had called it her first lesson at being nice.

The girl tapped her foot impatiently as rain pelted on the metal roof above her. Robbie appeared exited the office and walked towards her without a yapping mutt. He removed his hood once he was under the roof with her. "Why don't you have that annoying mutt with you?"

"Apparently he was adopted." Robbie admitted. "The guy said pure breed dogs go fast."

Jade huffed angrily, "What are we going to do then?" Then she remembered she actually didn't wanna be doing this anyway. "Oh well we tried."

"Wait," Robbie began to dig into his hoody pocket and pulled up a crumbled piece of paper. "I have the adoptive couples address." Jade's shoulders noticeably sagged and she gave him a look. "It's amazing what forty bucks can get you." Jade nodded in agreement.

()

The rain had let up by the time they had found Cupcake's adoptive family leaving the world looking wet and soggy. Jade glared out of the window. "What are we going to do? Steal the mutt back?" Jade asked. "That isn't very nice." The girl mocked.

Robbie thought about it for a while trying desperately to think of a plan, and finally he thought of one. A slow grin appeared on his face.

A drenched Jade gently pressed the glowing door bell and waited on someone to answer. She quickly made herself look as pathetic as possible. A tall blond woman answered and regarded Jade with a worried look. "May I help you?"

Jade gently pulled at her shirt. "Yes… did you adopt a dog from the animal shelter this morning?" She asked softly glancing behind her.

The women nodded. "I did, for my daughter's birthday."

Jade hugged herself and bit her lip, "You see that's my boyfriend's dog and he loves Cupcake more than _any_thing." She ran a shaky hand through her wet hair.

"Well I'm sorry, but my daughter already loves him. I can't very well take away my daughter's birthday gift." The women said seeming worried but not really concerned.

Jade let out a shaky breath. "You don't understand." Jade glanced behind her again. "My boyfriend really loves Cupcake, and I was jealous so while he was away I gave Cupcake away to the animal shelter. It was a big mistake. He has like no idea I gave his dog away and he thinks you're only watching Cupcake. If I don't get him back my boyfriend will be _really_ mad. He's a totally different being when he's mad." To show emphases Jade widened her eyes and pulled some of her hair back to show a fake bruise on her chest. Robbie had said it looked real. The women's eyes widened.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Robbie yelled roughly from a rolled down window. He began to get out of the car. Jade rolled her eyes at his over acting before turning back to the women.

"Do you need me to call the cops?" The women asked concerned already backing away from the approaching Robbie

Jade quickly shook her head. "I only need Cupcake back, please…"

The women looked at Robbie approaching again. "Alright, I'll be right back." The women disappeared back into her house.

Robbie approached and took a firm grip on Jade's arm and leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Is it working?"

Jade waited until the women had returned to shrink away from him. "I told you Cupcake was alright, Hank." The women handed the rat of a dog back to Robbie who pretended he was in love with the thing.

"He better been," Robbie mumbled before walking away back towards the car.

Jade turned back to the women. "Thank you so much…"

"You shouldn't ever stay with someone who hurts you sweetie." The women said kindly.

"Come on!" Robbie hollered from the car.

"How was I?" Robbie asked laughing amusedly. That was the most fun he has had in a long time.

Jade lips twitched with a suppressed smile. It was sort of fun. "Your acting was a bit much…" Jade told him.

Robbie looked at her and shrugged. "We helped someone though; doesn't it make you feel good?" He looked at her as she watched the road. "Are you smiling?" He grinned.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, we only lied and took away a little girl's birthday present."

Robbie lightly shrugged. "Sometimes there is a hazy line between nice and mean."

()

"Look who we found." Jade called with forced happiness as she entered her dad's home with the yapping dog in her arms.

Taylor instantly ran up to her snatching the animal away from Jade. "You found him?"

Jade held in her sarcastic comment and smiled forcefully. "He was with some lady." The girl said. It was a half-truth.

Her dad entered the room a moment later looking the two teens. "Robbie you're drenched." The man exclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes; of course her dad wouldn't notice she was drenched too. She turned to look at Robbie right as his legs buckled underneath him and he fainted, he was caught by Anthony.


	4. Illness

Something was wrong with Robbie and Jade certainly planned on finding out what it was. She invited herself into his room again and stalked towards his sleeping pale form lying in bed. He instantly sat up like he was never asleep and regarded her with a confused look.

"You're going to tell me what's wrong with you." The girl demanded sitting in the chair by his bed.

Robbie blinked at her. "Nice folks don't go around demanding things."

Jade crossed her arms. "Yeah, but nice _folks_ care, and that's what I'm doing."

Robbie blankly stared at her. "You don't care… your curious. You have no idea what's going on and it's driving you crazy." Robbie could read her like a book.

Jade had nothing to say to that because it was true.

"I'll tell you though, but you have to give me a make-over." Robbie finally said.

Jade gave him a look. "What…?"

()

Jade looked from the clippers in her hand and back down at Robbie's black curls. "Are you sure… I've never used these before." The girl mumbled. "You won't look good with a bald head."

Robbie glanced away from his own reflection to Jade's in the bathroom mirror. "I don't remember asking for your advice."

Jade gave a careless shrug. _Oh well… _If Robbie wanted a hideous make-over so be it, it wasn't her problem. She turned on the clippers.

Minutes later Jade was shoving the wrapped clippers under the cabinet huffing angrily at all the crap under it. Robbie was staring at himself in the mirror touching his completely bald head. He hated how his ears stuck out. A certain someone had told he would look like a fictional elephant.

"Alright are you going to tell me now?" Jade asked impatiently.

Robbie quickly put on his shirt and a stocking cap. "Tell you what?"

"Don't…" The girl hissed.

"I was joking." Robbie quickly said. "I'll tell you." He looked at her reflection in the mirror to watch her reaction.

"I'm waiting…"

"I have a brain tumor." The boy said quickly. "I'm dying."

Jade blinked at him his words not really registering in her mind. It was almost like he was talking about another person. She wasn't really sure how she was supposed to feel. She hadn't expected this.

()

He wasn't at all surprised she had told their friends. He had expected it. It was no surprised when they all had showed up there with questions and tears. He was happy his friends truly cared about him even though it was sort of sad it had taken so long for him to truly see that.

After they had all left he was beyond tired and collapsed on the couch an arm slung over his forehead. He missed Rex. He had left Robbie at his mother's house because it was on his list. _No longer need Rex._ He looked up when he heard Jade take a seat beside him. "You need more lessons on being nice." Robbie announced to fill the awkward silence that was growing.

"What…"

"You insulted Cat and threatened Tori, those things aren't nice." Robbie commented.

Silence plagued the two as Robbie mutely stared above him and Jade watched the muted TV. Jade had no idea how to handle this. She had never had a sick 'friend' before let alone one that was supposed to be her sibling.

"You're really depressing" Robbie mumbled.

"What were you expecting?" Jade asked in return.

"I'm bored…"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

()

"Remind me to never watch a semi-scary horror movie with you again." The girl announced angrily pulling popcorn crenels from her hair and dusting them off her clothing.

Robbie gently picked up the bowl he had thrown into the air up and sat it on the table. "It was really scary, sorry Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes standing up. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." The girl headed upstairs.

"Night…" Robbie called after her.

Jade couldn't fall asleep and all of it could be blamed on the occupant of the room beside hers. Robbie was tossing and turning loudly and every few minutes he would get up and go to the bathroom.

Unable to take it anymore the girl sat up straight and got from the bed and invited herself into Robbie's room. She walked in intent on giving him a piece of her mind but her words quickly vanished. Robbie was sitting on the bed an array of pill bottle around him.

He looked up and gave her a grin. "Sorry for waking you." Robbie apologized sure that was why the girl had invited herself into his room at one in the morning.

Jade took a heavy seat into the chair by his bed and propped her feet up on the bed. "Sure you are… let's play cards."

Robbie lightly shrugged, he couldn't fall asleep anyway. "Sure… wanna play go fish?" He asked.

"Yes Robbie, I wanna play a game made for five year olds." The girl snapped sarcastically.


	5. Feelings

Robbie was giving out ice cream to kids and this time he wasn't being beat up and chased away suspicious mothers. He guessed having wrapped ice cream and a sign helped with that.

"I wanted mint chocolate twist." A little girl pouted to an annoyed looking Jade.

"You take what I give you." Jade growled shoving an ice cream bar to the little girl, who ran away back to her mother.

"Be nice…" Robbie mumbled. He handed out another ice cream to a little boy. "That's the whole reason we're even doing this."

"Thank you." The little boy said running off.

"I don't understand how giving a bunch of spoiled brats' ice cream is helping me become nicer." Jade announced.

Robbie gently sighed. "It's nice… and being nice makes you feel good."

Jade gave him a look.

"Look, no one can be nice all the time but everyone has to because it's part of being a good person. Do you have any idea how many times you've insulted me and I just let it roll off me instead of saying something mean back?" Robbie asked.

"You never said anything because you're scared of me."

Robbie nodded in agreement. "Yeah… and you're my friend and friends don't hurt other friend's feelings on purpose." Robbie lectured.

Jade rolled her eyes.

()

A complicated display of blankets and sheets were hanging around the room. Robbie looked over his fort and determined there was no way Jade would beat it. He had been a master at it as a child. Childish and immature and a complete waste of time is it? Yeah. But Robbie was too weak to do anything else and Jade only participated because there was no one else to hang out with.

As they went by each other in the hall to check out each other's fort, Robbie made thumbs down sign to tell Jade that he was beating her. The girl rolled her eyes in return.

"It looks nice but it won't ever hold." Jade commented eyeing Robbie's fort unimpressed.

Robbie tugged at his yellow stocking cap and frowned eyeing Jade very sad excuse for a fort. "What is this? This is not a fort."

They both made moves to look at each other but was slammed right into each other. "Uh," they said in union. Robbie rubbed his bottom lip and Jade rubbed her forehead.

"You…" Jade impressively held in an insult. "We can try yours first." The girl ended up saying instead.

Robbie nodded and led Jade into his fort. "It has three rooms and a back door." Robbie announced moving in making more room for Jade. It held up until they exited it again. "At least it lasted that long." Robbie commented looking over his destroyed fort.

"Whatever it's my turn." Jade quickly said and led into him into her fort which was all low ceilings and crooked sheet holders. It wasn't long before the thing collapsed on top of them.

"Get your leg out of my ribs." Robbie cried out in pain as they both tried to get of the blanket prison.

"Are you touching my boob?" Jade loudly shrieked.

"What… no!" The boy yelled. "Why would I touch you there?"

"Maybe incest needs to be added to your long list of horrible flaws."

"Get off me!"

Jade finally found an opening in the covers and they both could breathe again… well Jade could, Robbie was still having trouble with Jade on top of him. Their eyes locked and their erratic breathing for some reason matched each other's.

"I can't breathe." Robbie finally said breaking the connection that really shouldn't have been there.

Jade quickly got from a top Robbie her eyes darting all around avoiding looking at him at all costs. The girl was a little a taken a back at how she had felt. It was Robbie and he's supposed to be her _brother. _

Robbie quickly sat up noticing Jade had begun to clean up her mess. "I'll help you." He offered standing.

"No," Jade answered quickly causing Robbie to frown. "You have your own mess to clean up."

Robbie nodded slowly a little confused as to why she wouldn't look at him.

()

Robbie invited himself into Jade's room early the next morning finding the girl destroying paper with scissors. "You go home today right?" Robbie asked taking a seat on her bed.

Jade barely looked up at him for some reason. "No," was her simple answer.

Robbie gently nodded letting the awkward silence that was going to happen, happen. He wasn't really sure why Jade had gone mute and seemed to be avoiding him. He had honestly thought maybe they had become friends but recently she had stopped coming to his room for late night go fish tournaments and was actually avoiding him all together.

The heavy silence was broken by Jade's cell phone vibrating loudly. The girl looked at it and groaned pushing it away from her. "Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"Tori," the girl said with a grimace.

"Answer it…" Robbie very slowly said.

"She only wants my help with something ridiculous her and Cat got messed up in."

"I would love to help one of my friends out if I had the energy." Robbie mumbled sadly.

Was he really trying to guilt her into answering her phone? The girl couldn't believe he thought it would work on her… she answered her phone with a sharp, "what?"

()

Jade carelessly threw her bag down as soon as she got home, her annoyance at its highest. Cat and Tori was now seriously the most annoying people in the universe. Her dad peeked around the corner at her.

"You're back." He announced.

Jade held in a rude comment. Maybe Robbie's nice lessons were working… "Yeah, is Robbie upstairs?"

Her dad nodded. "He had a rough time today he's really sick." His daughter was already making her way upstairs. He was happy Jade's relationship with Robbie was noticeably making her a better person, but it also worried him. He hoped Robbie wouldn't get worse because of the type of damage it would do to Jade.

Jade quietly pushed open Robbie's door closing it behind her. She walked towards him taking a seat in the empty chair by his bed. She watched him breath, each breath coming out in deep slow breaths. She quietly stood reaching out and touching his warm forehead, warm but not feverish.

She leaned over him taking a closer look at his face her eyes lingering on his lips. She had a sudden ridiculous notion that if here lips touched his, he would be alright. It was strange and wrong on so many levels but in her mind she _needed to kiss Robbie._

Robbie's eyes fluttered open, "We're you nice?" He asked softly seeming to ignore how Jade's face was only inches from his.

The girl didn't budge from her spot over him. "I wasn't mean to any one… more than usual if that's what you mean." Jade mumbled her voice heavy with emotion.

Robbie could tell Jade wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't let it happen. It wouldn't be good… for her. He wanted to kiss her though. _He needed to kiss her._ He couldn't let it happen though. So he turned his head away looking away from her as quick as he could.

The girl reading what it meant moved away from him rubbing her forehead in ashamed frustration. She couldn't believe that honestly she had tried to kiss Robbie, her _brother._ She turned away quickly and walked briskly out of the room. "Jade…" Robbie called after her.


	6. Pity

Jade very slowly exited her room after being locked in all day. She couldn't face Robbie after what happened and had decided to avoid him. She walked towards Robbie room and his door was wide open telling her he was downstairs. Consider it was Sunday she really doubted he had a doctor's appointment.

Hearing whispering coming from the living room made the girl quiet her approach and listen in intently.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Robbie's voice asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Of course, but we both understand it won't go well." Her dad's voice announced. "She already hates me can you imagine if she finds out I'm not really her dad."

"Maybe if you would have told her sooner… it wouldn't be hard now."

Her dad had to be talking about her, she realized. She backed away from the room.

()

Jade was standing in the middle of her room a little confused what it was she needed to do. She wasn't really sure how to feel.

"You heard." Robbie asked from behind her making her turn around. "You look angry."

Jade openly stared at him then shook her head in disbelief. "No Robbie I'm not angry, I'm completely fine with _everyone_ lying to me."

"Well that's goo-"He was promptly interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm angry Dude!" Jade loudly screamed at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I would have told you… but I had to promise I wouldn't." Robbie uncomfortably shifted on his feet.

"Nice to see you're_ nice_ enough to keep a promise and to lie to me." The girl bit out hotly.

Robbie had nothing to say to that.

"I'm madder at you then my parents." Jade announced and walked towards him.

Robbie frowned thinking that wasn't fair. "That's not fair. I've only been keeping it from you for like five weeks; they've been for your whole life!" Robbie quickly defended himself.

"Yeah, but my parents didn't have me think I was some type of backwoods hillbilly in training." The girl said crossing her arms.

Robbie was lost at first until he looked at her and finally understanding dawned on him, and he realized how close the girl was standing.

"You made me think my feelings were wrong…"

"They are wrong." Robbie quickly said. Jade's frowned confusedly, and Robbie avoided her gaze. "It's not right and you're only confused. You pity me… not like me."

Jade eyes narrowed into a glare. "I'm not confused, Robbie." The girl swallowed and licked her lips suddenly feeling frustrated. "It's not only pity… it's not"

"We both understand why you wanted to me to help you become nicer." Robbie announced weakly. "You wanted to make things work with Beck, and that's what you're going to do."

Jade was quiet for a while because it _was_ true, it had started out like that. "You're right," she admitted, "and for other reasons, but it's not like that anymore."

Robbie gently shook his head.

"Are you telling me you haven't felt anything between us?" Jade asked angrily.

Robbie bit his lip. Yeah, he felt it, but what could he really do about it. He was dying… what good would being in a relationship be now? It wouldn't be fair… to either of them. "Can we not… have this conversation, Jade?" He asked feebly.

"Answer me…" Jade commanded. "Do you really not feel anything for me?"

Robbie opened his mouth without any true intention of saying anything. "Robbie, your mom is calling!" Taylor's voice called from downstairs.

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head in frustration. "This conversation is not over…"

Robbie nodded and slipped out of the room quickly, having no intention to continue _that_ conversation ever.

()

Robbie leaned back on his hands and let out a moan. He felt awful. He ignored it and continued to look for the movie he had planned on watching finding it he grinned weakly.

"What are we watching?" Jade asked entering the room sipping on a cup of coffee.

Robbie held up the movie as he got back to his feet and the girl groaned sitting on the couch. "I'm not watching that."

Robbie laughed lightly taking a seat beside her on the couch forgetting the current awkwardness between them from the events a few days ago. "It's a really good movie." He told her.

Jade openly stared at him, "well aren't you going to put it in?"

Robbie laughed nervously, "oh yeah…" He got on his feet. Their doorbell rang. "Can you get it?" Robbie asked quickly.

"Aren't you standing?"

"I'm getting the movie ready…" Robbie whined.

Jade instantly frowned when she saw who was on standing on her porch. "What are you doing here?"

The boy ran a hand through his thick mane and gave his ex-girlfriend a sheepish grin. He hadn't expected her to be here, Robbie had actually told him she wouldn't be. "Robbie invited me over."

Jade's jaw clenched, "did he..."

"Hey Beck," Robbie appeared the hall.

"How are you feeling, Robbie?" Beck asked him over Jade's head.

"Great… come on in." Beck slid by a stony faced Jade and into the house and followed Robbie into the living room.

Jade closed the door loudly and stomped into the living room. "Can I speak to you Robbie?" The girl bit out with anger entwined around every word.

Robbie looked up from the DVD player and nodded slowly pressing play. "We'll be right back, Beck." The boy said following Jade out into the hallway.

"What's this?" Jade whispered harshly pointing towards the living room.

"What?" Robbie asked innocently. "My consular said I should invite more friends over… spend more time with people."

"So the first one you invite over is Beck?" She asked a little louder and was quickly shushed by Robbie. "I get what you're trying to do Robbie and I think it's really messed up." The girl sounded more wounded then angry.

Robbie instantly felt bad he was only trying to do what he felt was right. He tiredly sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied.

"You're a really bad liar…"

"If you think so," he turned away from her and reentered the living room, and sat on the couch Jade following close behind sitting right beside him.

Beck watched as they argued feeling like an outsider and a peeping tom. They were arguing over the movie on the outside but it was obvious that every word they said had a double meaning, and it was likely they were arguing about another thing entirely.

"I'm going to bed." Robbie finally announced getting up and quickly leaving the room before anyone could stop him.


	7. Florida

It was about an hour later when Robbie heard his door open; he guessed Jade hadn't rudely chased Beck away as soon as he made his getaway. He had no doubt of her showing up though.

He looked up from his position sitting on the edge of his bed and quickly plopped the three pills in his hand into his mouth and swallowed them without water. He watched as she walked towards him taking a seat in the chair in front of him. He really didn't wanna argue again.

"I don't understand." She finally said her voice calm. "Why are you…?" She trailed off trying to think of the right words, the calm words.

"I'm dying, Jade." The boy said sharply before the girl could say anything. His tone was unexpected and made her clamp her mouth shut. "I am going to die." His voice cracked.

"You're not going to die." Her voice grew weak but he could tell she really believed that. "So, using that as an excuse is ridiculous and cowardly."

Robbie covered his eyes with his hand to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. "You have to accept that it is a very high chance I will die."

"No," the girl said defiantly. Her voice was choked up and uneven in the way people's voices get when they cry. Hearing that, Robbie had to bit his lip to keep his emotions in check. "I don't have to accept anything." Jade reached over removing his hand from his face and made him look at her.

Both Jade and Robbie had tears falling freely down their eyes, the untainted pure emotion between them was like an invisible force bringing them together, and they both leaned towards the other. Robbie mind screamed for him to stop and that's what happened, he halted. Jade on the other hand had no nothing stopping her and only things pulling her forward. She only had reasons that made her _need_ to kiss him more. The notion had come back, the one that nagged at her that Robbie would be alright only if her lips touched his. That's what happened, a kiss. A long sad kiss, one filled with a ton of repressed emotions finally allowed to be expressed.

Robbie let it happen because as soon as her lips touched his he couldn't fight it. He wrapped his arms around her as she gently slid into his lap and their kiss deepened. It went on for a while but finally they broke apart, Robbie was the one to break. "This isn't right." He mumbled breathlessly.

Jade's breathing was heavy and her eyes were half open as she tried to calm her racing heart. "How can you say that wasn't right?" The girl moved on his lap. She leaned forward again to kiss him again. This one was short barely a brush against his lips before he moved away leaving her cold. "Robbie…"

Angrily Jade got from a top of him and huffed angrily before turning away and stomping out of the room. Robbie let her go, hoping his impoliteness would be enough to drive her away from him.

()

His mother had found a specialist… in Florida. It was perfect and not because his chances were higher there. It was because there was no Jade in Florida. It was the exact reason he hated the idea of having to leave.

He had contemplated just leaving and making Jade hate him more. It was his goal recently because if she hated him, she wouldn't like him. It would make him miserable but he hoped it would keep Jade from being hurt. He had decided he would tell her in person when she got back from her trip with her mom.

"You're leaving." She invited herself into his room again. He hadn't even had any idea she was back…

Robbie turned around to face her, "who told you?"

"I found out how I find out everything around here… over hearing it."

Robbie's smiled lightly.

"It's good right?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You'll be better when you get back."

Robbie nodded his smile fading. "My mom found a place that looked like it will have better results. I leave tomorrow actually."

"So, you were going to leave without even telling any of your friends?" Jade asked. "That's not very nice."

Robbie had nothing to say to that, he wasn't going to tell anyone but her. "I didn't wanna do any goodbyes."

"Then don't…" The girl was obviously mad about what he had said but he could see it melt from her face after a while.

Robbie got from his seat and stood awkwardly in the middle of his room. He lightly scratched his head under his cap. Jade rolled her eyes, and walked towards him wrapping her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. His arms hesitantly wrapped around her waist and closed his eyes.

"What if I told you…?" Jade began speaking after a while.

"Save whatever you have to say until after I get back." He quickly interrupted not wanting to hear anything more from her.

"I _need _to tell you now."

"No you should wait until I get back… unless you don't believe I will."

Without missing a beat, without any hesitation, with any unwillingness, the girl answered. "I'll wait," she answered her voice firm.

"Thanks." Robbie mumbled softly. He let go of her and stepped back.

Jade gave him a rare and open smile not a smirk for she could show him she really believed he would return. Robbie weakly smiled back his looking more like a grimace.

He felt bad for lying to her.


	8. Hated

This is the last chapter. Should there be a sequel?

Jade opened her bedroom door and rolled her eyes at her visitor, "Why are you here?"

Beck waved a DVD in her face, "I got it in the mail… from Robbie. It's to you." The boy looked around his ex-girlfriend's dark bedroom. Her mother had let him in hoping he could coax the girl out of her bedroom.

Jade glared thoughtfully at the DVD in-between Beck's fingers before quickly plucking it from his hand. She looked at him like he was stupid, "You can leave now." Beck raised his hands in the air before quickly backing out of the room, the door was slammed in his face. Jade rolled her eyes and walked towards her computer flipping on her light on. She hesitated, Robbie had been gone for a month now, without any contact what so ever with her. Apparently Robbie had told Anthony and Taylor to keep his number and location secret from her. It had been like a punch to the face…

Jade loaded Robbie's DVD into her computer and waited with slow breathing until it begins. An empty room with a bare bed appeared before Robbie walked on camera and took a seat on the bed. His stocking cap was low on his head, the grey of it making his already sickly looking skin look even worse. He looked poorer than he had when he left but he was smiling, so she told herself he was alright.

"Hey Jade." He greeted. "I hope this thing is recording…" Jade rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "I'm not even sure why I'm doing this but I think I owe you." He licked his lips and his smile wavered. "Anthony told me you're mad at him for not letting him tell you how to contact me, well stop it, it's not his fault. I thi-" His words came to a stop and he blinked into the camera. He looked away and coughed before beginning again. "I… the reason I told him to keep it a secret was because I think you should move on. Forget about me… and don't get your hopes up that I'll come back." He laughed a little bitterly. "I can only imagine the look on your face right now… I won't be back, even if I win this fight not for a while anyway and you shouldn't wait on me. I don't want you too. You're thinking this is ridiculous and makes no sense right? You hate me now right? I hope you can understand though… I guess this is all I have to say and, uh… remember to be nice." He got up and turned off the camera. Jade blankly stared at her computer's dark screen. A few seconds later Robbie's face appeared again his eyes looked a little red. "I really hope you've thrown the computer against your wall by now and that I'm pretty much talking to myself right now." He let out a haggard breath. "I'm a weakling and I could have never said this to your face and I wouldn't let you say it, but I guess I have to now. I_ need_ to… I love you and I'm sorry." He quickly stood and turned off the camera.

This time her lap top was thrown, as hard as she could against her wall. The girl screamed angrily and cursed Robbie, and she made a mess of her room until she couldn't even stand anymore. The girl collapsed onto the ground in her own misery. She barely even noticed when Beck entered her room bending down beside her. "Jade…" he called softly. She looked up at him and began pounding on him with very weak blows for Jade.

"I told you to get out… I hate him." She cried. "I hope he never comes back."


	9. Toughing It Out

I'm continuing this… and its set… well you'll see. This is chapter is pretty much to see if anyone really wants more.

Please Review

Rain pelting softly against leaves and the cement ground outside, could be clearly heard through the open window. Soft artificial light bathed him as he hopelessly stared at a blank document which was open on his computer. The blinking cursor mocked him.

He gently shifted on the bed pressing a fist against his cool forehead. The cool air drifting through the open window felt nice compared to his stuffy room – which had only become uncomfortably stuffy when he had decided to write a letter.

This wouldn't have been his first attempt at one either… he had begun but never finished multiple letters in last eight months. He would always come up with excuses for not following through like:

_It's too soon._

_She hates me._

_Why am I wasting my time… and hers?_

_I said I wouldn't._

_Who writes letters anymore?_

The most recent had been: _it's been eight months, Robbie. Like you told her too she has probably moved on._ The young man let a sigh escape his lips and he moved the lap top from his lap. He then swung his legs off the bed, he wondered into the bathroom outside of his bedroom. He closed its door behind him and clicked on the light, illuminating the room with a dim light bulb. He took in his reflection in the bathroom's mirror, before reaching for a glass on the counter and filling it with tap water. He quickly down the liquid in one go and then another and another, until he had quenched his thirst a little.

He ran a hand through the light fuzz of returning hair on his head, his mind once again on a certain blue eyed girl. His thoughts of her had become a lot more intense lately – so intense the ridiculous idea of writing her a letter had entered his mind again. _Let her live her life_. He mentally scolded himself.

His lips turned downward in a frown. He was completely aware as to why the thoughts of her wouldn't leave him alone as of recently.

He was going home… back to LA.

HA()

His mother is a talker. Not a talker like Cat, who talked about off the wall things and could be fairly amusing and adorable most of the time. No, his mother is a complainer… one who could find anything to complain about. It wasn't very difficult for the woman to talk through the whole flight back to LA and complain about everything. Robbie hoped to never have to travel with his mother again.

Robbie had an itch. An itch to escape from his mother, and actually talk to someone, not talked at. Which was the reason as soon as the landed L.A.X he was combing the crowd with his eyes for his father. Not his dad, but his father… Anthony. He was going to spend a few weeks at Anthony's house, to catch up while his mother tried to patch things up with her husband who she had lied to for years. He wished her luck on that one…

Taylor was waving to him and he bid farewell to his mother, who was already distracted by a phone call but he received a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Anthony had to work, so I came to pick you up." Taylor greeted him as he approached her. "How are you feeling and how was your flight?" She asked after hugging him.

"I'm fine… for now and the flight was uneventful." The woman smiled kindly at him.

"Well, I bet you're hungry." She grabbed one of his bags.

HA()

Robbie had been back for a day now, and he was happy to be. He hadn't really spoken to anyone yet besides Taylor and Anthony, and he wasn't really sure when he was going to build up enough courage to. He wasn't even sure if any of his friends had any idea he was back.

"Do you wanna go with us, Robbie?" Taylor asked entering the living room. For some reason she looked a little nervous. Anthony entered the room also.

Robbie muted the television. Yeah, he wanted to go. It was beginning to be really boring, and he really didn't wanna waste his newly acquired health on a couch. "Sure, what are we going to do?" He made a move to stand.

"Jade's senior project…HA is letting her put on a play she wrote." Taylor said quickly. Robbie's body flopped back onto the couch.

"I'm not really sure if that's a good idea." He mumbled.

"She wanted you to come, and I-"

"Wait," Robbie interrupted Taylor. "You told her I'm back?"

"You can't hide from her forever, Robbie." Anthony spoke this time.

Robbie was aware of that from the moment his plan landed in LA, but it hadn't meant he wanted to see her so soon. "You said she wanted… me to come?"

Taylor nodded. "She told us she had no problem with you coming."

Robbie gently pressed his lips together in thought. He could think of a lot of excuses as to why it wasn't a good idea to go. He could only think of one reason why it is a good idea to go. Now the question was, did that one good reason to go out weigh all those excuses to stay home?

"Are you coming?" Anthony questioned sort of impatiently.

Her play was about a dog, it had gotten lost on a camping trip and it had to find its way home before the family moved away. It was an inspiring tale at first, full of the pup's ups and down as it made its way home, but when the animal had finally made it home… it got ran over by a truck… the family's moving truck.

Robbie had actually snorted in amusement when it happened, which had gotten him a few peculiar stares. He wasn't laughing because of the animal – played by Cat, got ran over. He laughed because it was such a Jade like ending. He would have found it really weird for her play to have a happy conclusion.

When it was over and the lights came back on, Robbie couldn't believe Taylor was actually teary eyed. Jade exited from backstage and was quickly swarmed by people congratulating her. He had to remind himself to breath as he very slowly stood contemplating his next course of action. He had two. _Grow a pair and congratulate her, _the hard choice. _Remain a spineless sissy and make a getaway,_ another hard choice.

"Robbie!" Cat was seemingly the first one of his friends to spot him. He cringed at her loudness as the girl still in her puppy custom moved towards him, attaching herself to him like a flea. Robbie lightly patted the top of her head in greeting. The girl suddenly let go of him taking a step back. "Are you alright now?" She asked with worried innocents. She looked worried that her hugging had hurt him.

"I'm fine, Cat." He assured her.

"Welcome back, Robbie."


	10. If I Say I Love You

Here's another chapter after like forever but yeah.

Please Review

Fingers twisting around the fuzz of hair on his head, he was only faintly aware because he was lost. Lost in pool of emotions, lost in the fact his arms were around her – Jade – lost in the fact his lips were against hers and that their tongues danced with one another. Her arms were wrapped around his neck in a tight hold, likely afraid if she let go he would pull away and leave, and break the make-out in which she had pretty much forced him into, but he hadn't made any attempt to pull away from. Oh how long he had wanted to do this…Missed the feeling of her lips on his.

How had this happened? They parted simultaneously, their foreheads resting against one another as they stared into each other eyes, speaking without actually saying a word. The glow of Nozu's lights lit the left of their faces. At her play she had come to him, he couldn't find the courage but the girl made it easy for him. Greeted him with a friendly hug and 'polite' words as their friends made themselves scarce, and he had awkwardly, with sweaty palms and thudding heart answered her questions. Then Cat had approached about going to Nozu, Jade offered to drive him, and only him. The car ride had been long and silent. He wanted to say so much then, but nothing ever made it beyond thought. Then they had arrived, and he had gotten out of the car and somehow ended up kissing her.

"Can I tell you now?" She asked breathlessly. He was pretty sure he could guess what it was she meant. "I was waiting on this… on you."

"Then you didn't give up on me like I asked." He very simply stated.

"Why would I do that? Cause you asked me too and insensitively tried to push Beck off on me?" Her eyes narrowed in a light glare.

_Well…_

"I'm sorry…?"

"Yeah you are." The young woman said pulling back. A second later she was kissing him again, less urgently this time but as deep. He of course with just as much passion returned it, but in the back of his mind he once again found himself wondering was this really right. He was afraid.

"I love you." She wasted no time telling him once they had parted.

The words made his heart leap. He gently swallowed. "I guessed that." The girl gave him a look which faded to one he could on describe as uncertainty. She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I love you too still." He lightly smiled finding her behavior adorable. Her eyes meet his again and she openly returns his smile. It's his turn to look away and towards Nozu. "Should we head in?"

"In a minute…" Their lips met each other's again.

()

"I don't like cauliflower." Robbie commented his face one of disgust as he watched Taylor pile on the vegetable to his plate.

"It'll taste great I promise. I've been trying all kinds of new recipes… this is your father's favorite." The woman ignored him and set the meal in front of him, turning away and giving him a glass of water.

Robbie looked down at his plate of food and back at Taylor who was watching him. "Try it…"

He mentally groaned, picking up his fork he got a bit of the meal on his fork, slowly bringing it to his mouth. He was dreading this and stealing himself to the awful taste to come when, he was saved by the wonderful door bell ringing.

Taylor looked up frowning. "Who could that be?" Her eyes found Robbie. "Go ahead and eat, tell me how it tastes." The woman heads towards the home's door. Robbie wastes no time getting up and scooping half of the food into the trashcan, before taking a seat once again.

"Does your father have any idea you're here?" He could hear Taylor say.

"What, I can't come and see my father?" Jade's snippy voice filtered into the home.

"No… I mean of course you can. But, you have luggage!"

"He's always saying I need to spend more time with him." Jade commented appearing in the home's kitchen a moment later, smiling brightly when her eyes landed on him. He grinned back as she took a seat beside him. "Cauliflower," she questions, sitting close to him.

"It' my special recipe," Taylor comes says coming to stand in front of them. "Would you like any, Jade?"

"You made it? No." Robbie coughed, biting back a laugh. If only he wasn't as nice as he was.

Taylor shrugs. "You ate a lot quickly, Robbie." The woman observes. "Do you want anymore?"

He thinks quickly. "Uh…no. Actually, I'm a little tired; I think I'll go take a nap." He quickly slid from his chair, giving Jade a look. He then headed out.

"Leave the bedroom door open!" Taylor called out behind them; Jade closed it behind her anyway. They right away kissed like it was their first time meeting in days when in reality it had been less then twenty-four hours. They ended up laying on his bed still kissing, finally breaking apart after what felt like forever, and simply staring at each other.

"I love you." Jade tells him, their fingers entwine and their foreheads press together.

"I love you." He grins. "You should kiss me again." He tells her seriously.

"If you ask nicely…" Then she trails. "You're a little warm. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He assures, smiling at her worry.

"Are you lying?" She asks and pulls back a little.

"I'm telling the truth." He laughs, "Went to my doctor today, everything is fine."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?"

His grin almost wavers; instead he leans forward and kisses her on the forehead gently. "Of course I would." Her arms wrap around him tightly.

"Yeah…" She finally says a sigh escaping her lips.

Please Review


	11. You

Please Review

"How long has it been since we've been able to get together and do this, you guys?" Tori asks happily, handing Robbie a glass of water before taking a seat between Cat and Andre for they could resume their game of cards. "Now that your back Robbie, we can really enjoy this again."

Robbie grins gratefully. "Thanks Tori," he looks around at all of his friends. "I'm really happy to be back."

"Are you going to cry?" Jade asks lightly, a little mockingly but her smile tells him she was joking.

He quietly sniffs, and wipes at his eye with the hand that isn't in Jade's possession. "Maybe…" Honestly, he could cry he was so happy at being back. He felt his life was finally starting again.

"Well, maybe you could beat Cat. Girl's been putting a whoppin' on our… butts lately." Andre comments. Cat giggles happily. "I'm starting to wonder if she's cheating."

"I am not!" Cat nearly screams. "I just have a lot of practice."

An hour later, Tori is washing dishes, Jade and Robbie are on the couch, Jade's head against his shoulder, their fingers entwined, and Cat, Andre, and Beck still playing cards. "Why do I even try anymore?" Andre yells out, throwing his hands into the air. "I fold. It's you and Beck now, Red." He angrily stomps away from the table flopping down in a chair in the living room.

Robbie laughs lightly, looking over at the table at Cat and the quiet Beck as he tries to ignore how much he wanted to kiss Jade. His attention stays on the quiet Beck, realizing that indeed the whole night the olive toned boy was unusually quiet. He hadn't been at Nozu the other night either, having to do something with his dad, he very much wanted to talk with him. He had spoken to Beck more than anyone while he was away.

"I fold." Beck stated and Cat laughs happily, jumping from the table giving Tori a big hug.

"I won… I won, I won!"

"What a lovely winner." Jade comments sarcastically.

"I gotta use the bathroom." He tells her, his bladder about to bust. Very reluctantly she lets go of his hand and he goes to the bathroom.

When he comes back Andre and Tori are trying their luck again with Cat, and Jade and Beck are on the couch, whispering. For some odd reason it's a strange confusing sight; maybe because Beck looks sort of upset and Jade looks annoyed/frustrated.

He watches them for a while until Jade looks up noticing him watching, her eyes widen for a brief second before a smile comes over her face. Then she gets up and walks towards him. Beck also looks at him but looks away fairly quickly.

He then gets up, grabs his jacket from the couch and leaves without a word.

"I'll be back." Robbie quickly says to Jade and follows Beck outside. "Beck!" He calls out halting the other boy. "Are you alright?"

Beck looks at him and nods and shrugs. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You uh… been really quiet." He felt awkward asking.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Really…? I didn't notice." He looked at his pear phone. "I gotta go." He turned to go but came to a stop and turned back to Robbie again. "I'm happy you're alright and back." Then he turned and left.

"Thanks Beck," he called after him. Behind him Jade exited the home and they both watched Beck get into his car. "I feel like he's mad at me." He quietly stated.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Jade asked leaning her head into his shoulder. "You haven't even done anything to him."

He glanced at her. "I dunno…"

She looked up at him and took his face into her hands. "You don't have to worry about it." The young woman smiled. He made a decision not to worry – for now. But there was something off going on.

()

"It hurt when you let everyone but me talk and see you." Jade tells him, running a hand over his hair. Her ears picking up his steady breathing and rain falling outside, very content with things, she could smell coffee brewing from her spot on the couch. It was early morning.

"I thought it was for the best." He tells her.

"You were wrong." She very dryly tells him. "I was miserable." His eyes meet hers. "I cried a lot."

That admission made him feel bad, really bad. He hugged her. "I'm sorry." For Jade to admit to crying, it made him feel even worse.

"Try not to do it again. If something's wrong tell me. If you're going away, don't hide from me." A sigh escaped her lips. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't even sleep. Shapiro, you left me in a mess."

He laughed shortly. "I get it. Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"Yes."

He lightly sighed. "Alright…Alright…"

Anthony stumbled into the living room and they sprang apart. The half asleep man scratched his head, looking between them yawning. "You made coffee?" He asks Jade.

The girl nods and Robbie coughs lightly hiding a smile. The man grunted and continued to the home's kitchen.

Please Review


End file.
